The Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends Book Club Show
The Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends Book Club Show is a UK VHS release by Video Collection International Ltd in 1994. It features fifteen episodes of the "Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends" TV series - featuring ten Season 1 episodes and four Season 2 episodes narrated by Ringo Starr and one Season 3 episode narrated by Michael Angelis. Episodes # Dirty Work - Diesel is sulking and decides to make trouble between Duck and the other engines. # Off the Rails - Gordon the big express engine is very upset when he has to pull a train of big trucks. He decides to try a spot of sabotage but gets more than he bargains for. # Escape - Douglas is pulling the Midnight Goods Train when he encounters an engine called Oliver and his brake van, Toad - escaping from the fate that all engines dread! # Thomas' Christmas Party - Thomas and all of his friends from the engine shed get together to say "thank you" to a nice old lady and everyone has a happy Christmas. # Edward and Gordon - Gordon gets stuck up a hill and little Edward helps him out. Gordon rushes away but the Fat Controller is very pleased with Edward. # Bertie's Chase - Thomas is late, Edward is impatient and the passengers are cross. Dashing Bertie races to the rescue. # The Runaway - Duck looks after Annie and Clarabel whilst Thomas is ill. When Thomas returns, the coaches discover that Thomas is still in trouble. # Toby and the Stout Gentleman - The Fat Controller goes on holiday and a newcomer, Toby the Tram Engine, arrives in the yard. # The Flying Kipper - Henry is very proud the day he pulls "The Flying Kipper", the morning train from the fish quay. But snow jams a signal down and disaster strikes. # Thomas and Bertie - Thomas and Bertie the Bus decide to stage a race. # Tenders and Turntables - Sometimes things get very busy in the yard and the Fat Controller has to ask the big engines to do the shunting. They don't like it and decide to take action. # Thomas in Trouble - Thomas is stopped by a policeman and Toby the Tram Engine comes to the rescue. # Thomas, Terence and the Snow - Thomas is always cheeky to Terence the Tractor about his caterpillar wheels. But the day comes when Thomas is very glad to have Terence around. # Ghost Train - Percy tells Thomas and Toby a ghost story. Thomas laughs it off - at first. # Whistles and Sneezes - Gordon looks foolish and Henry gets even with naughty boys who drop stones from bridges. Queen of the Pride Lands * George Carlin: Gordon the Big Engine and Thomas the Tank Engine puffed buffer to buffer back home. It had been a busy day. First Thomas had teased Gordon about the time that the big engine had slid into a ditch. Then Thomas fell down The Lead Mines and Gordon came to his rescue. * Gordon: Remember, Thomas. * George Carlin: Called Gordon grandly. * Gordon: United we stand, together we fall. You help me and I'll help you. * Thomas: I'll remember. * George Carlin: Replied Thomas. * Thomas: But I hope Sir Topham Hatt forgives us soon. * George Carlin: Suddenly, they notice something. As the two engines whistled in their sheds, everywhere they look, they saw paint pots and painters. * Thomas: Bust My Buffers! * George Carlin: Said Thomas. * Thomas: What's happening? * Percy: Shh! * George Carlin: Whispered Percy. * Percy: Sir Topham Hatt's going to tell us now. * Sir Topham Hatt: Ladies and gentlemen and engines, I am honored to inform you that her majesty the Queen herself is coming here to visit us. Now, on with the preparations. * George Carlin: The engines wondered who would pull the Royal Train. * Edward: I'm too old to pull important trains. * George Carlin: Said Edward. * Gordon: I'm in disgrace. * George Carlin: Sighed Gordon. * James: He'll choose me, of course. * George Carlin: Boasted James. * Henry: You?! * George Carlin: Snorted Henry. * Henry: You can't climb hills! He'll ask me to pull the train, and I'll have a new coat of paint. * George Carlin: Then the rain came. Henry's driver and fireman covered up their cab to keep dry. A painter was on a lantern above the line. Henry's smoke blew high into the air. The painter couldn't see. Both he and the paint pot fell all over Henry. * (The paint falls on top of Henry) * George Carlin: Poor Henry! * Painter: Well, you're not a pretty picture. * George Carlin: Sneered the painter. Sir Topham Hatt spoke next. * Sir Topham Hatt: You look like an iced-cake, Henry. That won't do for the Royal Train. I must make other arrangements. * George Carlin: Gordon and Thomas were waiting for him. * Gordon and Thomas: Please, Sir. * Sir Topham Hatt: One at a time. * George Carlin: Replied Sir Topham Hatt. * Sir Topham Hatt: Yes, Gordon? * Gordon: May Thomas have his Branch Line again? * Sir Topham Hatt: Hmm... I think you are both sorry and deserve a treat. Edward will go and front to clear the line, Thomas will look after the coaches and Gordon will pull the train. * George Carlin: The great day came. All the engines work hard bringing people to the town. Thomas sorted out their coaches in the yard. * (Engines whistling) * George Carlin: Edward steamed in. * Edward: Peep! The Queen is here! * George Carlin: Then Gordon whistled as he approached the station. Everyone knew that sound. The queen's train glided into the station. Gordon was spotless and his brass shown brightly. Sir Topham Hatt stood to attention. * Sir Topham Hatt: Welcome, ma'am. * George Carlin: The queen thanked him for a splendid run and ask to see all the engines. * Toby and Percy: Peep, peep! * George Carlin: Whistled Toby and Percy. * Henry and James: Shh! * George Carlin: Hissed Henry and James. But Toby and Percy didn't care. * Percy: three cheers for the queen! Peep, peep! * George Carlin: Whistled the engines. When it was time to leave, the queen spoke specially to Thomas who fetched her coaches, then to Edward, and finally to Gordon who took her away. No engines ever felt prouder than those on Sir Topham Hatt's Railway. Gallery The Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends Book Club Show (1994) Cassette.png|Tape DirtyWork1986titlecard.png OfftheRailstitlecard2.png Escape1992titlecard.jpg Thomas'sChristmasPartyUKtitlecard2.jpg EdwardandGordon1985titlecard.jpg BertiesChaseUKtitlecard.png TheRunawayUKTitlecard.jpg TobyandtheStoutGentlemantitlecard2.png TheFlyingKipper1985titlecard.jpg ThomasandBertietitlecard2.png TendersandTurntables1985UKtitlecard.jpg ThomasinTroubletitlecard2.png Thomas,TerenceandtheSnowUKtitlecard2.jpg GhostTrainUKtitlecard.jpg WhistlesandSneezesUKtitlecard.jpg Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends Category:DVD Category:Book Category:1990's VHS Releases‏‎